


Quantum Healing Particles

by HobbitsandDwarves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives, am I the only one who remembers Scott went into the Quantum Realm to get Quantum Healing Particles?, eff you Endgame canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsandDwarves/pseuds/HobbitsandDwarves
Summary: Iron Man. The right side of his face was badly burned, and wore a look of numb shock. Scott's eyes were drawn to Tony's right hand, and in the knuckles of the gauntlet, were the six Infinity Stones.Scott was running before he realized exactly what he was doing, not registering that Hope was calling after him, but the one thing he did realize was that his hand had gone to the canister that was strapped down to his belt, the whole reason he had gone into the Quantum Realm five years ago.
Relationships: Mentioned Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Mentioned James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mentioned Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, mentioned Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Quantum Healing Particles

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came to me randomly as I rewatched Avengers: Endgame, and I found myself wondering what on earth happened to the canister of Quantum Healing Particles that Scott went to get right before the Snap? And what would have happened if he had them on the battlefield?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Scott Lang panted as he retracted the mask of his Ant-Man suit, watching Thanos's army dissolve into dust around him, the rest of the Avengers, and their allies who had come out of those large yellow circles. It had been a tough battle, and he was lucky that his suit hadn't malfunctioned on him, freezing him at a certain height like it had the last time he wore it… guess Hope lectured Hank on how impractical and life threatening it had been while they were dealing with Ava and Sonny in San Francisco. Speaking of…

"Hope!" Scott yelled, looking around for his partner.

The last he had seen of The Wasp, Hope Van Dyne had joined forces with Captain Marvel and a whole bunch of other kickass Avenger ladies to clear a path for the glowing Space Captain to the Quantum Tunnel van. But after Thanos destroyed the van, (and just how was he going to explain that one to Luis?), Scott had lost track of her.

"Scott!" Hope grew back to full size in front of him, and her mask retracted, showing the grin on her face. "We won!"

"That's good." Scott grinned back. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

Hope laughed as Scott did just that. But he was soon distracted by the sound of a distressed teenager.

"Mr. Stark, we won." Peter Parker's voice was pitching higher with each word. "We won Mr. Stark, we did it. We won."

The two pulled apart and turned their heads. Spider-Man was kneeling next to a pile of scrap, and the person leaning on it. Scott took a couple of steps forward to see who it was, and was struck still once he realized that it _was_ Tony Stark, Iron Man. The right side of his face was badly burned, and wore a look of numb shock. Scott's eyes were drawn to Tony's right hand, and in the knuckles of the gauntlet, were the six Infinity Stones.

Scott was running before he realized exactly what he was doing, not registering that Hope was calling after him, but the one thing he did realize was that his hand had gone to the canister that was strapped down to his belt, the whole reason he had gone into the Quantum Realm five years ago. Praying that Ava and Bill would forgive him, (were they part of the restored or had they never vanished?), Scott dropped to his knees next to Spider-Man… Peter Parker, and the kid was only 15? Maybe 16.

"We might be able to save him." Scott said in a rush as he held up the canister.

"How?" Pepper Stark (or was it still Potts?) asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"The Quantum Healing Particles." Hope gasped. "You still have it! Wait, why _do_ you still have it?"

"In case I can into Ava or Bill, though I haven't seen them." Scott shrugged. "But we need it more here."

"Scott, we don't know what this will do if the particles are applied directly." Hope injected.

"Then get your mom here through one of the glowing portal circles!" Scott practically yelled. "We don't have the time to wait!"

The words were right out of Scott's mouth, and one of the magical people had made a yellow circle to the rooftop that Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne were still on in San Francisco. Hank looked like he was going to protest helping Tony based on principle, but Janet immediately jumped through the portal and ran over to Scott and Hope. Hank followed, his face saying he didn't want to be there, but a sharp look from his wife had him wisely keeping his mouth shut.

"Take the armor off, otherwise the Quantum Healing Particles will be absorbed into the nano-tech instead of healing him." Janet ordered, all business, gently placing her hands on Tony's head like she had Ava's.

"Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Scott really hoped that the A.I. could hear him.

"Yes, Mr. Lang?" F.R.I.D.A.Y was barely heard, even though no one else was speaking.

"On my signal, retract Tony's armor." Scott ordered. "One, two, three, _now_!"

The Iron Man suit was pulled into the nanite housing, showing just how bad the burning was, and Scott honestly wanted to puke at the sight. The worst was Tony's hand, which had been burned all the way down to the bones, making Scott believe that not even Healing Particles from the Quantum Realm could fix damage that bad. The six Infinity Stones fell off when the gauntlet retracted, landing around Tony's right hand. Handkerchiefs, plastic Tupperware, and other bits and bobs were used to quickly take the stones away as Scott opened the container of Quantum Healing Particles.

_Please let this work._

Someone took away the nanite housing device on Tony's chest, (was it Pepper, Colonel Rhodes, Peter, or someone else entirely?), as Scott slowly waved the canister of Quantum Healing Particles over Tony's damaged hand, arm, chest, and face.

_Please let this work._

Janet concentrated, not knowing exactly how she did what her time in the Quantum Realm had taught her, but she focused her thoughts and energy on healing Tony Stark.

_Please let this work._

Scott watched with a gross fascination as the burned skin, muscles, nerves, bones, and whatever else there was, was slowly healed as he still waved the canister over the damage.

_Please let this work._

Janet began to pant as she manipulated the Quantum Healing Particles to do what she wanted them to do, finding it more difficult to help Tony Stark than Ava Star. Ava had merely needed the Quantum Energy in her body to be properly realigned so it could naturally dissipate, Tony needed much more than that.

_Please let this work._

Scott smacked the canister to get any Quantum Healing Particles that may have been stuck out, knowing that even 1 particle could make the difference between Tony Stark dying on this battlefield and living in that lake house with his kickass wife and adorable brown-haired 4 year old child.

_Please don't let that sweet little girl grow up without her Daddy._

Janet finally pulled back -Scott wasn't sure how many seconds or minutes later- looking paler than before.

"I've done all that I can for him." Janet announced. "Take him to a hospital if you want to increase his chances of survival."

"He can come to Wakanda." a young lady who had some sort of wrist blasters, (and had been kicking some serious butt on the battlefield), declared.

"Shuri." T'Challa, the Black Panther, the King of Wakanda, one of the few people Scott recognized, spoke to the young woman.

"Brother, we have to help him." Shuri turned to the king, her older brother.

"Shuri." T'Challa tried again.

"If would be hypocritical of us to close our doors to him." Shuri continued.

"Shuri." T'Challa tried to get his sister's attention.

"He just saved the entire universe, so it is the least we can do." Shuri persisted.

"Shuri!" T'Challa finally laughed. "I'm trying to tell you to deactivate the 'Stark Stinks' protocols around your lab before you bring the man in to heal him. Unless you want to hit him with sonic blasts."

"What do you take me for?" Shuri gave her older brother a look.

But even as she spoke, Shuri was tapping away at her kimoyo beads, deactivating the shielding that she had designed to specifically keep Tony Stark out of her lab. T'Challa laughed at his sister's behavior as Okoye joined them, ready to report how many warriors they had lost and how many others were injured, as well as to usher her king and princess back to their kingdom before something _else_ happened and they lost the royal siblings all over again.

Scott sat back and just breathed as he watched a red cloak wrap itself around Tony and carry him through a portal directly to a large room in Wakanda (man, did he want to visit!). Wong and Dr. Strange, the magic man who wore the cloak, was following and… telling the fabric to be gentle… Not the weirdest thing that had happened to him in the past week. Hope knelt next to Scott and pulled him into a one armed hug as T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter followed Tony, which Scott returned as he looked around the battlefield to see what else had happened.

Steve Rogers was hugging a man with a metal arm, Sergeant James Barnes aka Bucky aka the Winter Solider, and Sam Wilson aka the Falcon. Clint was hugging a young woman with red hair and a red jacket, Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, but both were crying over the loss of Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Dr. Banner-Hulk was sitting near Rocket, who had been reunited with his space friends, Nebula, her green-skinned sister, Star-Lord, Drax, Bug-Girl, and Tree… he didn't actually know their names. Captain Carol Danvers was hugging a woman with brown skin and a younger woman with the same skin tone, Maria Rambeau and Monica Rambeau. Nick Fury was recognizable anywhere, as well as his second in command, Maria Hill, and Thor was sitting with the woman who had been ridding the Pegasus.

"I think we're okay." Scott nodded his head as he finished his look over.

"No you're not, actually."

"You again!" Thor roared as he was instantly on his feet, Stormbreaker in hand with Valkyrie and Dr. Banner-Hulk coming to stand behind him, ready for a fight.

"Settle down, Lord of Thunder." the Grandmaster waved a hand flippantly.

A large green fist came out of nowhere, punched the man, and sent him flying. Bruce nodded his head once and went back to stand by his friends. Everyone else was on guard as the second man, dressed in black and had white hair that stuck out in a way that made Scott think he had stuck his finger in an electric socket… or tapped a charged up Thor on the shoulder, rolled his eyes.

"You can't say that you didn't deserve that, brother." the Collector sighed.

"No, you're right." the Grandmaster agreed as he came back on shaky legs. "I did earn that one."

"What do you want?" Valkyrie demanded, her sword at the ready.

"We're here to thank you." the Grandmaster explained. "You see, my brother and I are what are known as Celestials, we've been around for longer than the universe, and had a hand in making the Infinity Stones so the element they're attached to wouldn't go out of control."

"Unfortunately, Fate intervened when they shouldn't have, and baby Thanos was spared by his, usually uncompassionate, father, while his mother insisted he was a monster who needed to be killed." the Collector continued. "This was not supposed to happen in this universe, so we're here to give you a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Steve asked.

"We're going to return those who have been killed because of Thanos's actions ever since 2012, when he sent the Chituari to Earth." the Grandmaster cheered before sobering. "Now, be warned, since they died of 'natural causes', we can only ask if they want to come back, we can't force them. So if you lost someone and they don't want to come back, you'll have to accept their choice and let them go."

Thor, Bruce, Peter Quill, and Wanda all looked to the ground, each having lost someone important to them because of the Mad Titan's schemes. But they all hoped that they're loved ones would come back.

"All right, the Infinity Stones." the Collector held up his hand, and all six came to him in flashes of color.

"Wait." Thor stepped forward. "Were you trying to collect the Infinity Stones 10 years ago, after the Dark Elves invaded, to keep them from Thanos?"

"Yes." the Collector nodded. "Each of the remaining Celestials would have taken a stone, that stone would have bounded with their very being, and our physical bodies would disappear, the energies splashed across the universe in a controlled chaos. The elements of the Infinity Stones would be properly contained and not wreak havoc, and none could use their powers the way that Thanos did ever again."

"What about the other timelines we took the stones from?" Clint asked.

"The controlled chaos energies of the stones will reach those universes and restore the stone that was taken to that place." the Grandmaster explained. "But the Infinity Stones will be no more in this universe."

Four other figures appeared next to the Collector and the Grandmaster. The Collector claimed the Reality Stone, since it had been in his possession the longest. The Grandmaster claimed the Mind Stone, having helped Loki remove the strands of Thanos's influence from his mind and was the most familiar with it. The Power Stone was claimed by someone called 'Ronan', according to Captain Marvel and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Space Stone was held by Odin, prompting tears from Thor. The Time Stone was claimed by a bald woman dressed in yellow, who many of the portal makers addressed as the Ancient One, and the Soul Stone was claimed by a young girl with red hair and green skin, one who was innocent and pure.

The six Infinity Stones glowed and placed themselves in their respective holder's foreheads, reminding Scott of the Vision. The glow became brighter as the color of the stone traveled down each person's body, and with a flash, their bodies dissolved, and the rainbow of energy pulsed across the universe.

"That's it?" Clint asked, and he was knocked over by a blur of blue.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Pietro Maximoff asked with his usual cocky smirk.

"Pietro!" Wanda tackled her brother to the ground.

"Still getting your ass knocked around by a kid, I see." Natasha commented as she offered a hand to her shield-brother.

"Shut up." Clint groused, and yanked her to the ground for an impromptu wrestling match.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again." Loki said from behind Thor.

"Loki!" Thor cheered and threw his arms around his brother.

Behind the God of Mischief and Stories was a bunch of other Asgardians who had been slain because of Thanos, including Heimdall and Sif. Thor's heart was gladdened, but still a little sad because the Warrior's Three were not amongst the ones brought back, for they had been killed by Hela, not Thanos.

"Peter?" Gamora, who's conscious had merged with her 2014 self, asked from behind the Guardians.

"I told you to go right." Peter whispered as he pulled the woman into his arms.

"When do I ever listen to your stupid ideas?" Gamora snarked back.

"I am Groot." Groot interjected.

"Whoa!" Peter yelped.

"Language." Gamora scolded.

"Wow." Drax whispered.

"Five years later and you still got that bad pair of nuts on you." Rocket groused.

"I can cut them off." Nebula offered in her monotoned way, cracking a smile as Groot playfully ran away.

"You missed us." Mantis smiled as she felt Rocket's emotions.

"Don't get used to it." Rocket warned, but still smiled.

"So, am I the only one who is hungry?" Scott asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nearly a week later, Dr. Strange showed up in San Francisco through a portal, scaring Scott and nearly getting one of Hope's blaster shots in his chest. He said that Tony Stark was awake and wanted to see him. Scott stammered through why that was a bad idea, but was shoved though the portal to Wakanda by a grinning Hope and Cassie. Scott blinked when he saw himself in a nice looking bedroom, and a much healthier Tony propped up on a bunch of pillows on the bed.

"Hey Lang." Tony greeted.

"Hi." Scott replied.

He couldn't help but look at Tony's right hand, or the lack of. Apparently, despite the best attempts otherwise, Tony had lost his right hand at the wrist.

"Yeah, Wakanda may be more advanced with medicine, but even they could only do so much." Tony explained. "Mrs. Van Dyne tried to heal me some more, but without more of the Quantum Healing Particles or a way to access them, she couldn't fight off the leftover radiation of the Infinity Stones in my hand, so it had to come off to keep it from spreading."

"I'm sorry." Scott apologize.

"What are you sorry for?" Tony looked perplexed. "You saved by life. Despite me being an ass when you came to me for help. Come on and sit, I'm on bedrest for another few days."

Scott sat down on Tony's left so he wouldn't be able to see the lack of hand. He would get used to it, but for now, he didn't want to. He _did_ want to know why Stark wanted to see him.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, two things." Tony nodded his head. "First, thank you, for remembering the Healing Particles. And second, why?"

"Why did I save you?" Scott inquired. "That's a dumb question."

"No, why did you stop trying to convince me to help, back at the cabin?" Tony clarified. "Steve and Natasha kept pressing for me to try, but you ceased. Why?"

"Once I saw Morgan, I understood." Scott explained. "I have a daughter too, Cassie. She's 15 now, but I would still do anything that I could to keep her safe. You got that if we did this Time Heist, you may not have come back. Heck, I got it to, but a 15 year old can understand why we did it a lot better than a 4 year old. Cassie has a step-dad who really stepped up to take care of her and my ex when we divorced 11 years ago, and pulled double-time the last 5 years. I doubt that Morgan would have the right type of father figure for her."

"Maybe." Tony agreed. "But still, thanks."

"Just invite me to that little sweetheart's wedding." Scott replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-

And 20 years later, Scott Lang was all grins as Tony Stark walked his daughter down the aisle.

A lot had happened in those 20 years. Tony had gone right back into his retirement, but still made the Iron Man suits for himself and his family, just in case of an alien emergency. Steve had also retired right after the battle against Thanos, choosing to head to Wakanda with Bucky, and to marry the man, but both could be peeled away from tending the goats if it was a world crisis. Sam was given Captain America's Shield, and he led the next generation of Avengers, which included Wanda, Pietro, and Peter. Natasha followed her heart's desire and ran an orphanage, and Clint went back to his family and his farm. Dr. Banner-Hulk continued as he had before the Time Heist, but his right arm never truly recovered.

Thor and Loki had immediately gone searching for another planet to settle the suddenly booming population of Asgardians on, since they lived around 50 time longer than a human, on average. They found an unsettled planet in the next solar system over, (agreeing that it had to be a gift from the Celestials), though some Asgardians stayed in New Asgard on Earth with Valkyrie as their King, but the two still visited quite frequently. Rhodey still worked as War Machine with the army before being honorably discharged, (never having been court marshalled since Thaddeus Ross had been one of the Vanished). T'Challa married Nakia, much to Shuri's delight, and they had 3 children. Shuri never married, but was quite content as the head scientist of Wakanda. Dr. Strange was still the Sorcerer Supreme with Wong at his side, reminding - _nagging_ \- the man to take a 3-day break every 6 months.

Wanda and Pietro were the co-leaders of the next generation of Avengers, taking over when Sam needed a break. Peter was still the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, though he had expanded his patrol to all of New York City, not just Queens, and surprised them all when he married MJ _and_ Ned around 8 years after their return. The Guardians of the Galaxy still went around the universe, doing some good, some bad, and a little of each. Carol joined them sometimes, but most of the time she was just patrolling space, but did come back more frequently than she originally had, and married Maria Rambeau while she was at it. Nick Fury and Maria Hill officially resurrected S.H.I.E.L.D, surprising everyone when they revealed that Agent Phil Coulson had been alive the whole time and working underground with a bunch of untrained heroes that had been in need of a mentor.

As for Scott, he was the main Avenger that lived west of the Rocky Mountains, with Hope by his side as his partner and wife, though they had been surprised when she became pregnant with twins, who were now 16 years old. Scott and Hope followed Peter's example and mostly stuck to being the Friendly Neighborhood Ant-Man and Wasp of San Francisco, but when they cracked down on things like trafficking rings, they went all out. Ava joined them on their missions that needed some serious stealth, finally learning how to control her phasing without the risk of her body being torn apart, thanks to Janet. Hank had re-built his mini Quantum Tunnel with Janet's help, but they mostly enjoyed their beachside retirement. Janet also forced Hank to get over his petty grudge against Tony, since it had been Howard Stark that Hank had issues with.

Cassie had gone into law enforcement in college, saying that she wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps. Neither Scott or Paxton knew which father she meant, but agreed that Cassie would talk all available self-defense classes on top of her other classes. Upon graduating, Cassie worked with the San Francisco Police Department, but became the next Ant-Man when Scott retired from hero work and focused on X-Con Security full-time, which had somehow survived the Snap and the years that followed to become one of the leading Security Companies worldwide.

The Avengers and their allies had all agreed that one of the best things that happened had over the years had been when Thaddeus Ross was _finally_ sacked, his many actions over the years, (from his activities with Dr. Bruce Banner/The Hulk and the Abomination to the Sokovia Accords), coming under some serious examination. The Accords were severely amended to protect the rights of the everyday civilians, and the rights of _heroes_ who didn't have to get out of bed and say: "I'm going to protect the innocent people out there today".

The Avengers had all shown up for Morgan's wedding, not wanting to miss such an important pinnacle of her life, though many of them did have a place as Morgan's Aunt or Uncle. Except for Scott. To all of the younger generation of heroes, he was the World's Greatest Grandma.

"Okay everyone, time for the dad speech." Tony said as he stood up at the reception, waving his metal right hand and easily taking in the cheers and playful jeers. "Now, Morgan, today I gave new spouse a serious talk to take care of you from now one. But as I'm sure they know, if they makes you cry, I got a whole team of people who are willing to help me burry a body, or in Thor's case, drop him in space."

"Dad!" Morgan blushed, highly embarrassed. "Couldn't you have done the threatening of my love _before_ the reception?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony asked, getting laughs. "Right now though, I'm saying thank you, Morgan. To many years of fun, and tears, and for not ratting me out when I said words that your mom coined."

"She has a list of dates that you said the coined words." Morgan smirked back playfully. "F.R.I.D.A.Y helped me make it."

"Ouch!" Tony brought his hands to his heart. "That hurt baby girl."

"You'll live." Morgan replied.

"Yep." Tony nodded. "Now, there's one other person I'd like to thank for making this night happen, aside from the obvious decorators and whatnot. And that person is… Scott Lang."

Scott's jaw dropped as Hope poked at him until he stood while everyone else clapped and cheered.

"Scott, 20 years ago, you helped save my life, along with Janet Van Dyne and Princess Shuri, though I did lose my right hand in the process." Tony continued. "But because of the Quantum Healing Particles that you had, I was able to walk my baby girl down the aisle today. And the only thing that you wanted in return, was to see it happen. So, thanks Ant-Man, for being my hero."

"You're welcome." Scott replied with a nod and happy tears.

Scott would have never been able to predict what would happen when he went into the Quantum Realm 25 years ago to get the Quantum Healing Particles for Ava and then use them on Tony Stark. But he wouldn't change what happened, not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Who did Morgan marry? No idea, you can pick who you want. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you though!


End file.
